Filling in the Blanks
by MistyX
Summary: Neo overhears a heated conversation between Trinity and Cypher, and can’t help but interfere...


**Title:** Filling in the Blanks...

**Rating:** PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side. If you think I should change it, lemme know)

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Matrix, nor the characters or concepts. Wish I did however, I would bring them all back to life for a party at my house! ;)

**Summary: **Neo overhears a heated conversation between Trinity and Cypher, and can't help but interfere...

" Missed a spot. " 

She didn't turn, nor did she flinch, for she feared that if she had turned and looked at him, she would be too tempted to point that torch she held in her hands in his direction, injuring him with purpose upon it. It wasn't the first time she had ever thought about doing such a thing to him, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last either.

" I know perfectly well what I'm doing. But I concentrate much better in silence..." She didn't look at him when she responded either, but kept her gaze fixed on the pipes she was melting together, combining them into a better water system, which would make the water supply to their mess hall much more fluid. Getting water from the tap wasn't always the easiest of tasks, but she figured that after doing this it would finally be.

" Oh, s'that right? Well, I can think of a few things to do in silence, then..." His wicked smile showed some teeth, but once again she was glad she missed it, for to her it felt disgusting. She knew his every intention by it, and therefore the very genuiness that usually came with a smile was wrinkled, withered and smothered. She chose not to answer, not wanting to give him any more fuel for further suggestions...

_Is anything on this ship ever warm_? Neo wondered to himself after splashing some water in his face, the coolness sending him in another direction of mind than sleep, which he was intended to do now.  Sleep didn't come easy for him, however, and although he had never been an insomniac, it was more this place and all the questions that kept him awake. Cypher had told him not to bother, it was always that way in the beginning.

Right, Cypher. There was just something about him that Neo's mind and senses couldn't quite define, something that wasn't right about his character, like a black stain on a white sheet, but in Cypher's case, the dark-grey sheet. It was as if Neo could see through his barricades and see that somewhere in the man lay a true weasel, a conjurer and some that wasn't good. Perhaps he was all wring and should rather brush it off as paranoia, but he just couldn't.

Like with another  person on the ship, who had mesmerized him so, who had him enchanted my the melody she made of her bare living, her powerful actions and yet all the grace she showed behind the wrinkled clothes, at the same time. He also didn't know whether or not to brush this off as some kind of odd fantasy, or just that he had become attached to her at first, and therefore held most affection for her. But somewhere inside of him, he knew it wasn't just the simplification of the latter- it was something much more...

He walked outside into the hallway that led down to their quarters; his own coming up as one of the first in the row. He didn't care to ponder about if he was taking over a dead comrade's quarters; he had enough to lay his mind own. He briskly walked down the long hallway, and wasn't far from his room when he heard voices in the background. muffled at first, when he moved closer he could hear them more clearly.

" Fuck off, Cypher!" It was Trinity's voice, and she didn't seem all too happy, either. He could hear a torch in the background of her voice; she was probably working then. That was an image he feared and would love at the same time; the dangerous Trinity with a torch in hand, personifying the independent woman, but on the other hand a pissed off Trinity with Torch in hand would be as lethal as Sentinels circling you, giving you no way out. 

Either way, he had to find out where this was going, so he walked further down the other direction of the hallway, listening to their avid conversation.

" Doing something like that on my own, that's not kind to wish me that, Trin...." Neo's eye-brows heightened themselves in shock of what Cypher had just said, apparently Neo's assumptions of tension between Trinity and Cypher out of dis-liking each other hadn't been dis-correct. As he continued to listen, Neo could swear he heard Trinity snarl. 

And Neo didn't know why, but he felt an anger flicker in himself. What kind of honest man, or any normal man at all, talked that way to a woman? Perhaps it had been his parents strict up bring that brought him never to do so towards a woman, and think that way, but even as he pushed those thoughts aside, he felt Cypher was crossing the line. This wasn't right of him to do, or say...

" Does it seem like I care? Cypher, I'm not gonna tell you again, fuck off! " Neo heard the anger in Trinity's voice from where he stood, hid behind the corner and he could just imagine in his inner sight how angry Trinity would look. But no, she rarely showed anger, or any emotions at all for that matter, on the outside; keeping everything locked up like a shell. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one to break that shell, to un-ravel the mysteries of the woman, to see the woman behind it all, to get to know the _real _Trinity...

" I'd much rather fuck you, y'know..."  

That was just too much for Neo to take. Strict up-bringing or not, emotions or not, that was NO way to be talking to a woman, let it be Trinity, Switch, it didn't matter. But he knew that since it _was _Trinity it _did _matter some more efficiently to him...

" Hey, Cypher, she told you to get lost. Follow the cue..." Botch Trinity and Cypher were surprised of his appearance, none of them noticing his presence just a few feet away. They first looked at him a second or two, especially Trinity with a bit more widened eyes, and Cypher just looked at him with surprise first burning in his eyes, then something... in the form of mocking.

" Neo, I can handle myself, " was Trinity's response. Actually, she had been greatly surprised by Neo's coming, he had probably heard them after leaving the bathroom. She berated herself for not being able to keep more quiet, but what overrode all her rational, usually so organized thoughts, was the question of _why _Neo had come?

" Oh look, prep boy comes to the rescue!" Cypher chuckled, his tone cackling out in the open like a fox muttering in a hen house, but neo stood his ground. He stood a few feet away, still, but could see from the distance that he stood a feet taller than Cypher, making him straighten himself up even more. He ignored his remark, as he found that it was most likely that everything that would come out of Cypher's mouth at that point would be nonsense, or in another word, bullshit.

" Get lost, Cypher..." Neo warned, taking a step closer to him. Neo would stand his ground, even if Cypher decided to throw a punch. But seeing some of his character had enabled Neo to know that he wouldn't; he didn't have that inner courage and trust in himself to do so. In the back of his mind Neo also wondered if it was wise of him to do this to Cypher, after all, Cypher was above him in ranks. But ranks or not, he was an ass.

" Sure thing, mom!" The only thing that moved that moment, was the size of the grin plastered on Cypher's face, which just grew wider. A sleazy, obnoxious grin that made both Neo and Trinity un-seemingly flinch, although Trinity had seen it before. It always stirred negative, even creepy emotions in her, though... She couldn't take him anymore, she **did **want him to get lost, and that now!

" Cypher, get the hell out of here before I melt your face together with your legs!" One look at Trinity from both Neo and Cypher, told them she was serious and Cypher finally took his cue to leave. The smile disappeared from his face and he brushed past Neo, almost running, not saying a word, not even looking either in the eyes. _Perhaps it was that rank thing again_, Neo reminded himself.

But as his footsteps faded a laughter was heard. It was Cypher's- a mocking, horrid laugh that made Neo shudder, and even Trinity too, although she did her best to hide it. And she did succeed to do so from Neo, who turned to look at her. And for a moment she let herself get lost in those big, brown pools of mystery, of questioned promised from herself, and himself. There was something enthralling about them...

Then she snapped back to reality. 

What the heck kind of card had Neo just played?! The " _I'm better than my superiors and every woman needs my protection_" one? He shouldn't have done that, good-will or not. It wasn't his right.... But it was a mixed emotions, as she felt flattered somewhere deep inside that he had done so, it made her feel special. But that wasn't something she was used to... it scared her.

" Neo, you don't have to come to my rescue, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself..." she started, not really knowing how to continue. She couldn't tell him that she actually did want to thank hi, no, she had to act professional. She was second-in-command for God's sake!

" I know, I just overheard you, and thought, " Neo began but was quickly cut off by the woman standing in front of him, still holding the turned-off torch between her hands. " Well, don't!" 

Neo wasn't quite sure how to take this sudden outburst, but he could see through her somehow. She wasn't just mad at him for showing some dis-respect in an intending to be good deed, he knew that she didn't feel sure when she was around him. To his eyes it seemed like she didn't quite trust herself when she was around him... That made him play the honest card.

" I- I just care for you, that's all..." Trinity almost dropped the torch and turned to face him completely. She could see the small shock in his own eyes after saying it, and she hoped he couldn't see hers. She felt that drowning feeling again, like his eyes would suck her to him and never leave her again, making her forever lost in them. But _no_, she fiercely thought, _he only meant it as he cared for a friend. He just wants to see after that his friend is ok, that's all_... 

She wondered when she had become such a good liar.

But she couldn't do this, she just couldn't. It was all ridiculous, she **had **to remember her responsibilities, she was well over him in rank, she couldn't strop around here like this; where was her professional side?! _Damn you, Neo_, she thought. _You can't do this to me_...

" Really? Then finish that damn thing for me..." She practically threw the torch to him, slamming her head cover against the ground, storming out of the scene. He turned and followed her with his eyes until he saw her no more, then bent down to the floor and picked up the head shield, putting on himself. It even smelled like her...

As he began to turn on the torch, a smile was upon his lips. He continued to weld, using his torch like a painter uses his brush, making it take them everywhere they want to go. Neo's mind could take him everywhere he wanted to go, and now it would. He remained lost in his own thoughts for the rest of the time, even when he finished he was deep in thought.

But there was one, coherent thought that stood out amongst the others; one that he would fall asleep to, hear it in his head over and over.... 

_She cares _...

**A/N:**  Please review, it's always nice to hear what you thought about the story. Especially as this was thought of as a stand alone, but if enough people wants more, then perhaps more is to come... 


End file.
